This invention relates to tents, and more particularly to stabilized constructions for tents, including constructions having a fly (called a xe2x80x9crainflyxe2x80x9d), rainflies and components used in said constructions, and methods of applying a rainfly to a tent structure.
Certain prior schemes aimed at strengthening tents have generally involved utilization of internal trussing, i.e. trussing within the living space of the tent, as for example shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,727. Such schemes encroached on the living space, and occupants could easily become entangled with the trussing.
So-called xe2x80x9cdouble-wallxe2x80x9d tents comprise a frame, an inner wall or fabric shell supported by the frame, and an outer wall or fly which overlies the frame and fabric shell to inhibit rain from falling on the shell. Flies are typically fastened only at the bottom edge margin thereof, leaving the body of the fly unattached to either the frame or shell. While some flies are tethered to the tent at a point or points on the body of the fly, tethers are inconvenient in that they are attached to the inner surface of the fly and, therefore, must be fastened to the tent from the underside of the fly. More importantly, these tethers still allow the body of the fly to move relative to the frame. Thus, in conventional double-wall tents, air may enter the gap between the fly and the shell and force the fly outward thereby destabilizing the tent.
Typically, there is a space or xe2x80x9cstand-offxe2x80x9d between the frame and the shell of the tent. The stand-off is advantageous in that the fly, which overlies the frame, does not contact the shell and water on the inner surface of the fly does not contact the shell. However, the stand-off allows the frame a substantial range of motion with respect to the shell, which makes the tent less stable. Also, the fabric shell and fabric fly are both made of woven fabric panels having parallel warp yarns and parallel weft yarns, the warp yarns and weft yarns being oriented substantially perpendicular to one another. The fly and the shell are capable of stretching under load only slightly along the axes of the warp and weft yarns, but can stretch much more significantly under load along axes oblique to the warp and weft yarns. Such stretching also makes the tent less stable, which may become a problem in high winds. Prior art attempts to stabilize the poles have either been inconvenient to install on the tent or, as mentioned above, have intruded into the living space of the tent.
Among the several objects of the invention may be noted the provision of a tent which is relatively stable and resistant to wind; the provision of such a tent which is easy to assemble; the provision of such a tent in which structure for stabilizing the tent does not encroach on the living space of the tent; the provision of such a tent which is compact when disassembled; the provision of such a tent having a rainfly thereon which is securely attached to the tent; the provision of such a tent having a rainfly which prevents substantial moisture from falling on the shell of the tent; the provision of such a tent having a reinforced rainfly which aids in stabilizing the tent; and the provision of such a tent which is economical to fabricate.
Further among the objects of the invention may be noted the provision of a fly for use with a tent which is adapted to inhibit water from contacting a shell of the tent and the provision of such a fly which is adapted to be securely fastened to the tent.
Still further among the objects of the invention may be noted the provision of a clip for attaching a fly to a tent which is easy to use and the provision of such a clip which is economical to manufacture.
Still further among the objects of the invention may be noted the provision of a method of securing a fly on a tent which is securely fastens the body of the fly to the tent and the provision of such a method which is easy to perform.
Briefly, a tent of this invention comprises a shell and a frame comprising a plurality of poles extending over the shell holding the shell up in an erect configuration in which the shell encloses a living space. Tension-taking trussing extends between the poles on the exterior of the shell to stabilize the tent.
In another aspect of the invention, the tent comprises a shell, a frame comprising a plurality of poles supporting the shell in an erect configuration in which the shell encloses a space sized to accommodate one or more occupants, a fly overlying the shell and frame, and a clip securing the fly to a pole of said plurality of poles. The clip comprises a body having opposite ends, and a recess in the body extending from one end of the body to the other end. The pole and an overlying portion of said fly are held captive in the recess with the pole extending longitudinally through the recess and the overlying portion of the fly being disposed between the pole and the clip.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a fly for use with a tent having a fabric shell and a frame including a plurality of poles for supporting the shell in an erect configuration in which the shell encloses a space sized to accommodate one or more occupants comprises a fabric member sized and shaped to overlie the shell. A patch is attached to the fabric member and disposed on the fabric member to overlie a pole of said plurality of poles. The patch is capable of conforming to a shape of said pole. A clip has a recess for receiving and holding captive the patch, the fabric member and said pole thereby to secure the fly to the frame. The patch occupies sufficient volume in the recess to ensure a snug fit between the clip, the patch, the fabric member and said pole.
In still another aspect of the present invention, a clip for attaching a fabric fly to a tent having a fabric shell and a frame having poles comprises a body having opposite ends, a recess extending completely through the body from one end to the other end, and a slot extending the length of the body providing access to said recess. The slot and recess are sized and configured so that the clip can be moved into engagement with an outside surface of a portion of the fly overlying said pole and then pushed inwardly to cause said overlying portion of the fly and said pole to pass through the slot and into the recess to an overlying position in which the pole extends longitudinally through the body and said overlying portion of the fly is disposed between the pole and the body.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a method of securing the fly to the tent comprises the steps of providing a clip having a body with opposite ends, a recess in the body extending completely through the body from one end to the other end, and a slot extending the length of the body providing access to said recess. The clip is moved into engagement with an outside surface of a portion of the fly overlying a pole. The clip is pushed inwardly toward the interior of the tent to cause said overlying portion of the fly and the pole to pass through the slot and into the recess to an initial position in which the pole extends longitudinally through the body and said overlying portion of the fly is disposed between the pole and the body. The clip is slid along the pole to a final position in which a patch on the outside surface of the fly is also received in the recess and occupies a space sufficient to prevent withdrawal of the pole and fly from the clip thereby to secure the fly to the pole.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the tent comprises a fabric shell and a frame having a first pole and a second pole supporting the shell in an erect configuration in which the shell encloses a space sized to accommodate one or more occupants, one pole crossing over the other at a crossover point. A first sleeve receives said first pole and is attached to the shell, and a second sleeve receives said second pole and is attached to the shell. A connector connects said first sleeve to said second sleeve at or generally adjacent said crossover point for stabilizing said first pole and second pole relative to one another.
Other objects and features of the present invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.